


A traumatizing experience.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [19]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Kidnapping, Childhood Trauma, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Party, Creepy, Crying, Cute Kids, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Harm to Children, Innocence, Mistletoe, Non-Consensual Hugging, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Paradox, Pedophilia, Psychological Trauma, Sleepiness, Sleeptalking, Talking, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: The three creepy old men meet a child under the mistletoe. "Nothing happened" my foot.I was going to wait until The Buzzard Brothers got a backstory but this is non canon no matter what.
Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647268
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	A traumatizing experience.

This is the story of how the buzzards went from hating all children and their annoying innocence to Hellfire. 

This is the story of how the yellow duckling ended up being deeply traumatized.

This story begins long before Phooey Duck was ever born, at a Holly Jolly Christmas party that had taken a turn for unfortunate. The beagle boys had just stolen from McDuck and the party was panicking. Other than Beakley, Goldie, Scrooge himself, and The Buzzard Brothers. The three buzzards didn't much care about this party, in fact the Holly Jolly ness of it all was rubbing their feathers the wrong way. It was a massive waste. Such needless wasting of money was grinding their collective gears to no end. To be obtuse, they all needed a heavy drink to stand it. So that's what they were doing. 

In the corner, bitterly complaining among themselves whilst drinking the annoyance of it all away. 

Never once had the thought that there was anything better to do crossed the collected minds. They just stood around being grumpy old men who hate fun. Also, buzzed. Due to booze. Between grumbling about money and how great it is, Bradford Buzzard noticed something that didn't belong. A child in a different corner of the room, holding a stuffed bunny in his sleepwear. Normally such an image would only gain frustration and distaste from him but the cord struck differently. Perhaps a lifetime of pretending to enjoy misery, the booze, or all the frustration from before was merely repression. 

Either way. The old man noted a decoration above the little boy, red berries with green leafs. Mistletoe. Bentley Buzzard followed his brother's eyeline. The unnamed third brother was quick to follow after him. They were all silently staring at the kiddo. Bentley started, "Who's child is that?" The untitled buzzard added, "Who brings a child to something like this?" Bradford began walking as he finished their words, "I would like to know." His two brothers shrugged and followed along. The thinning crowd was easy to get through with enough effort. So soon the vultures had made it to the other corner of the room. 

Phooey Duck was sleepy and couldn't tell where his uncle Scrooge McDuck was nor what was going on. He held his stuffed bunny close as he waited in the corner for his uncle to find him. However three vultures approached him instead. The yellow duckling was so very tired that he didn't realize who they were. The middle vulture spoke, "Hello." The greeting sounded awkward like he didn't want to be caught. The duckling yawned, "Hello Mr. Buzzard." The old bird continued the chat, "Do you know you are standing under the mistletoe?" The ducky looked up and then back to the vultures before shaking his head no. 

They slowly inched closer to the little boy. Bradford asked, "Do you know what happens if you stand under the mistletoe?" While such needless celebration traditions had never held much sway to the three buzzards, suddenly they felt as if it was beyond needed to follow through. The duckie blinked sleepily and slowed in confusion. Bentley displayed a small measure of happiness, "It means we have to kiss you." Immediately Phooey went wide eyed in somewhat wide awake panic as he backed into the corner. The preteen shouted, "No! I don't want to kiss you!!" Another inch closer. 

In the panic around them, one couldn't be heard screaming. 

The Buzzard Brother who never speaks chuckled, "Now now. It is traditional, You have to." The softie then began to sob and coward, clighing tighter to the bunny. Bradford Buzzard glared at his brothers and yelled, "Look! Now it's crying!" He snatched up the child. Bentley Buzzard grabbed the boy away and huffed, "He needs a kissy to make the tears go away." The unknown vulture puffed angry, "Your drunk, Bentley. Gimme that!" As the two of them were fighting, The leader downed the rest of the liquor. Bradford got between them and took the kid before proposing a solve, "We can all kiss the duckling."

The yellow eyed duckling cried out, "No! I don't wanna kiss Scary Vultures!!" The three old men however did not care about what a baby wanted, mainly because... Well do I need to say? The older men pecked at the young boy a few dozen times despite repeated pleas to "stop," "no," "I don't want to," and "I don't like it." Which all fell on deaf ears. Now all three buzzards to this very day would argue about this moment not being that bad for Phooey or that they simply weren't guilty. "Nothing actually happened." "We were drunk." On and on. Yet I find the fact that also to this very day, each one is still actively trying to kidnap Phooey to be far more telling.

Also, booze doesn't typically make someone do something against their will. It's more so that it makes people act on what they already want to do. Also telling.

Stumbling and bumbling about, The adult men went to enter a empty room with a child. Amongst themselves, they disagreed to who should hug the now terrified kiddie. An agreement was made they should all hug him, even in spite of the soft hearted boy begging to they let him go. Upon resolving that, The question of who's first started to form. Because I'm not going there, McDuck bumped into the creepers. Causing the hostage to spill out onto the floor and dash away. The duck and his toy bunny disappeared into the crowd. 

Later on returning to his own time, Phooey Duck was curled up on his bed. Someone asked if he was okay. Phooey couldn't tell who but he replied, "I'm fine, I'm just not feeling like Christmas right now." The door to his room slowly closed. The person asked again, "Are you sure?" The Fourth Triplet tried to think of how whoever it was would react, Donald, Scrooge, Huey Dewey, Louie. Anyone he could think of and they in his mind would all have reacted negatively. Only imagining them repeating the same things that his own mind said. That he should have told someone what was happening. That he was somehow to blame. That he should have at least tried to fight back. 

Regardless of if those things were true, which they weren't, The living paradox answered, "I'm sure. I just want to be alone right now."

The door shut softly. The golden child needed desperately to be with someone else. Somewhere other than that dark room with all it's shadows and nightmares looming.

The End.


End file.
